Concrete forming panels are commonly used in the construction industry to quickly assemble a concrete form. Forming panels have been used for many years, and often have a plywood concrete engaging face with a reinforcing structure secured on a rear side thereof to support the concrete load.
It is also known to use a concrete forming panel fabricated from aluminum extrusions where these extrusions are mechanically connected to define the forming panel. One such example of this structure is illustrated in Canadian Patent 2,141,463 that is owned by the present applicant. In this reference, the concrete forming panel is broken into a number of panel sections where each section is an aluminum extrusion. The aluminum extrusions are connected to an adjacent extrusion by a hook and slot arrangement, and by a curved flange provided adjacent a rear edge beneath the hook and slot arrangement. This curved flange is connected to a structural member of the adjacent panel section to mechanically secure the two sections together and to maintain a predetermined angle of the forward face of each of these panels. With this arrangement, a reinforced box-like structure is provided beneath the mechanical securement (hook and slot) of the two panels at the forward face.
With the structure as disclosed in Canadian Patent 2,141,463 the connected panel sections required additional support and the panel sections were prone to deflection at intermediary positions, even if the rear face of the panel was supported.
It would be desirable to provide a concrete forming panel having the desirable characteristic of being assembled from a series of extrusions while providing a panel that is easy to assemble and is relatively stiff.